


Hit and Run

by x_Oath_x



Series: Hit and Run [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: There are just somethings in life you can't prepare for.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Hit and Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for language and OOCness. This was inspired by a real-life car accident that my mother and I had been involved with. We were both fine, just more shellshocked than anything.

Sasuke checked his watch for the fifteenth time in a minute. His expression continued to turn into one of annoyance as the hand of the minute hand shifted to two. It was 3:32 on a chilly and windy October afternoon. Where the hell was that idiot?

He had just finished a three hour study session after two hour and a half classes and all he wanted to do now was crawl underneath the covers of his bed and sleep.

Almost on cue, his phone vibrated with the piano arrangement of 'Just One Yesterday'. He quickly fished it out of his left pocket while readjusting is school bag and scarf. Sasuke barely took the time to look at the screen icon of a blond holding his hand in a victory sign as he pressed the 'answer' button and put his phone to his ear.

"Where the hell are you."

"Ehehe…" The voice on the other side was muddled by some sort of background noise, but Sasuke could hear them well enough. "Well, I was about to leave our apartment when Kiba called asking me what kind of flower to send Ino and I had to keep telling him that I didn't know jack shit about flowers and that he needed to shut up so I could leave, but when I opened the door, he was standing there and had this whole bag filled with flowers. So-"

"And so you spent the last fifteen minutes figuring out _flowers_." Sasuke's words were practically grounded into the cement underneath his feet. It was also at this point where a very familiar car came into view with Coldplay blaring through the car's closed windows.

"… Yeah?" This time, the voice didn't come from the phone, but rather the face of Naruto who had a sheepish smile on his face. Sasuke didn't dignify the other with a verbal response, preferring to rather slam the door shut as he climbed in. Naruto only raised an eye brow. "That bad of a study session?"

"Just drive, idiot."

* * *

The drive had started out normal enough, what with Naruto chattering on about Sai's new girlfriend, Hillary, (how the hell did that happen?)

Somewhere in the middle of a conversation (that was mostly one-sided in Naruto's side, but Sasuke preferred to listen rather than speak), Sasuke began to doze, the familiar sound of his boyfriend's voice and his own tiredness lulling him to sleep. For a while, that was all he could hear and Sasuke was fine with that.

He was snapped out of this pleasant drifting between consciousness and sleep when their car gave a sudden lurch. His eyes snapped open the same time Naruto growled an unhinged "Shit! What's that car doing there!?"

Sasuke's eyes quickly scanned the environment, taking note of the illegally parked car (really, the driveway is only three feet away dumbass) and the attempts of cars trying to move into the other lane to go forward. He didn't find much too comment on since this was such a routine thing. While he was usually the one who drove, Naruto wasn't so bad a driver that he couldn't get through such a traffic jam.

As their car moved forward to take its turn to move into the right lane, Sasuke closed his eyes again. Naruto could get through this with ease.

"Oh shit!"

Or not.

Once again, Sasuke's eyes were forced open when their car was forced to lurch; only this time, instead of cars, there was just a _car_.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" The young man had never been so thankful for Naruto's quick reaction skills because if it hadn't been for the other putting his hand out on his chest, Sasuke could've very well slammed his head against the front window as the left front side of the car slammed into the back right light of the parked car. The hit caused them both to lurch forward and grit their teeth as Naruto tried to steer their car from a direct collision. Their car continued to move forward until it was crossing over both sides of the street. Cars behind and in front stopped, anxious to see if the occupants were fine or if an ambulance was required.

At this point, Sasuke's fingernails were digging into Naruto's hand out of the sheer shock of the event. Naruto was panting heavily, not bothering to extract his hand, as he backed up the car and moved to park it a little ways ahead of the other car. As soon as it was pulled into a stop, Sasuke's head fell backwards against the headrest having been painfully craned forwards for such a long (short) amount of time. What had just happened?

"Hey," Sasuke turned his head to the driver's seat, his eyes meeting the worried blue of Naruto's. "Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Sasuke turned his head to the driver's seat, his eyes meeting the worried blue of Naruto's. "Are you okay?"

He didn't trust his voice or lest nothing would come out when he spoke, so he just nodded. It seemed to appease Naruto's worry if just a little if his relaxing hold on Sasuke was anything to go by.

"… Can you give me a pen and paper?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke blinked. What was he being asked for?

"What?" His mind felt cloudy. Too many things had happened at once and now it couldn't process anything. Naruto didn't seem to care too much as he repeated himself, much more loudly than before. This time, with the fog slowly clearing from his head, Sasuke reached for his bag and easily fished out the required items.

Once they were in Naruto's hands, the blond messily scribbled his phone number and their insurance number before exiting the car. The door slammed closed with a resounding thump that scrambled Sasuke's thoughts once more.

He looked over his shoulder out of the back window to see Naruto trying to calm down an angry old man with long white hair but was only succeeding at working them both up. Frowning, Sasuke opened his door.

Kachunk!

Sasuke stared at the partially opened door for only a moment before he tried to push it out farther. After a minute or so, he deemed his attempts to open the door unsuccessful and stopped. No matter how hard he pushed it (he didn't put his full strength behind it out of fear of breaking the door completely), it wouldn't budge more than a quarter. It was barely big enough for a small child to fit through. Another thought came into mind- just how extensive were the damages?

It couldn't be really bad or else he'd be seriously injured but all he really felt was the soreness on his chest and legs from the frantic lurches.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when there was a tap at the window. Looking up, he saw the unimpressed face of a blond woman with… are those real?

Sasuke apprehensively pressed the button to roll down the window and was glad that it went down smoothly. One less thing that might need fixing. "Yes?"

The woman pointed a finger at Naruto and the man.

"Be sure to tell your boyfriend that his car is not supposed to be parked there at this time. He's already had repeated offenses of this and you're not the only victim of a car accident because he was too idiotic to move his car." The woman stated, glaring at the man. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. Did she not like this man?

"I already know about that."

She only rolled her amber eyes. "But you need proof, don't you?"

At that, Sasuke couldn't answer right away. How was he supposed to prove that this happened at a time where the man shouldn't be parked there? Apparently, the woman already had a solution (or perhaps was it something she's done before?).

"Do you have your phone?" He nodded. "Does it have a camera and details the exact time and date?" Another nod. The woman smirked. "Put your phone on your camera and give it to me so I can take pictures of the damage for both cars. I can tell you can't leave your car from this door, so I'll do it."

He stared at her, suspicion leaking from him in waves. The woman seemed unperturbed as she rolled her eyes once again. "I won't steal it brat. I have no use for those kinds of things. Now are you going to hand it over to me or not?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. What did she just call him? He glared at her but she just returned it, not even bothering with the fact that they were mere acquaintances who didn't even know each other's name. They continued to stare off at each other for a while longer before Sasuke finally relented and handed his phone over. If the woman did turn out to be lying, he'll just buy another phone. "Take a picture of the sign while you're at it."

The woman chuckled at the order, but didn't ay anymore as she held the camera out and did exactly as she had promised as well as taking two pictures of the sign. Sasuke would sneak glances at the feuding duo, but it seemed they were too busy trying (keyword: trying) to discuss legal terms without argument to notice the blond woman walking up and down the sidewalk. A couple minutes later, she was back with a smirk on her face and Sasuke's phone in her left hand.

"Here you go brat, safe and sound just like promised." She said, handing the phone back through the open window. Sasuke didn't verbally answer, opting to rather look through the pictures. He was pleased that all of them were as clear as possible. He frowned, that meant he would have to thank this woman.

Sasuke heard the woman chuckle again, "Don't worry about thanking me just yet. I have a feeling that moron will try to sue and you'll need a witness." She stuck her hand out in a greeting.

"Tsunade Senju."

Hesitantly, Sasuke reached out for her hand and shook it firmly. "Sasuke Uchiha."

She nodded and then went on to tell him her phone number in case the man did sue. Once it was recorded into his phone and she had checked it for accuracy, she turned back to her apartment building while waving her hand flippantly in dismissal.

Sasuke didn't really know how to feel about her; on one part she seemed to have a similar headstrong personality as Naruto. However, regardless of her seemingly casual if not rude demeanor, she had been all about business. He supposed if there was anything he could admit from this thought process, it would be his gradual begrudging respect for the woman.

It wasn't too long after Tsunade had left that Naruto returned to the car, his face ashen white. He didn't say anything and Sasuke didn't either. Any words that could be shared would only be left off and uncompleted.

The constant flop flop flop of the damaged tire was the only sound that was constant as they drove the remaining four blocks home.

* * *

"… Sasuke… I'm really sorry."

It was in the middle of the night when Naruto finally said something to him. They were lying in bed while facing each other. Their blankets were spilling over and pooling on the carpeted floor. To Sasuke, everything after the incident was a blurred mess. He highly doubted he remembered the accident himself. The one thing that he was sure he'd never forget was Naruto crying out his name as he tried to protect him.

He involuntarily flinched when Naruto poked his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine." He snapped a little more harshly than he intended. Naruto didn't seem to bother as his eyes ghosted over his being as if looking for any blemishes or bruises he might have missed. It was obvious that Naruto felt that guilty about the entire thing and was paranoid that his mistake had caused Sasuke harm. Sasuke would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't aware that he would be doing the same had the roles been reversed.

When Naruto move to turn over on his other side, Sasuke outstretched a hand to grab the other's left shoulder. "Naruto, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"But Sasu-" Finally having enough of this attitude, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and pulled it to his chest.

"Naruto shut up and listen." There was a pause where they could both hear each other's breathing and heartbeat. "Do you hear that? That's my heart. It's still beating and I'm still here, I am alive. Stop being such a worryass and get over it because I'm not dead and I'm not injured."

There was another moment of silence that spanned for more than a couple of minutes and Sasuke thought that Naruto had actually fallen asleep on him. It was when Naruto finally wrapped his arms around Sasuke and the man could feel the smile on his chest did Sasuke's annoyance ease.

"Thanks bastard." The words were barely audible, but Sasuke heard them anyway. His arms pulled tighter around his lover.

"Whatever idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: November 13th, 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: October 30th, 2014


End file.
